The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method thereof, and particularly, to a mobile terminal for effectively providing a screen of an optimized viewing angle to a user when a 360-degree video is played at an angle out of the optimal viewing angle and an operating method thereof.
Depending on whether terminals are movable, the terminals are divided into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals. Again, the mobile terminals may be divided into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals depending on whether users can carry the mobile terminals personally.
Functions of the mobile terminals become diversified. For example, the functions include data and voice communication, image capturing and video recording through a camera, voice recording, music file playback through a speaker system, and an image or video output to a display unit. Some terminals may have an additional electronic game play function or a multimedia player function. Especially, recent mobile terminals may receive multicast signals for providing visual contents such as broadcasts and video or television programs.
As functions of a terminal are diversified, such a terminal may be implemented in a form of a multimedia player with multi-functions, for example, image or video capturing, playback of music or video files, game plays, and broadcast reception.
Mobile terminals may play 360-degree video files. The 360-degree video means a Virtual Reality (VR) video having the view angle of 360 degrees. Unlike an existing video that shows only a view point selected by a photographer, the 360-degree video may reproduce an image in a direction or at a point, selected by a user. Additionally, since the 360-degree video has the angle of view of 360 degrees, it shows all directions to a user while rotating 360 degrees. A user may select and view a desired direction or point by using a keyboard or a mouse during the reproduction of a 360-degree video.
Such a 360-degree video includes an optimal viewing angle that is a playing angle of an image, which is intended by an original producer who makes a video. However, due to characteristics of a 360-degree video having a playback direction or point selected by a user, a 360-degree video may be played at an angle out of an optimized viewing angle. Therefore, when a 360-degree video is played at an angle out of an optimized viewing angle, a method of effectively providing a screen of an optimized viewing angle to a user is required.